


Candle Light

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Plot What Plot, S/M, Series: Tales from a Dungeon Master, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has fun with Jim and candle wax.<br/>This story is a sequel to The Sling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cedara for betaing this one as well as watching the

## Candle Light

by Panther

birth of it. :) Sorry, Iro... I can't write from the other side... :)This story contains pretty hardcore S&M with undertones of a D/s relationship. It is most likely NOT for the faint of heart. Don't read if  
you don't enjoy consensual pain. 

Feedback is more than welcome and I'm armed with fireproof panties. 

Extra note: nothing described in this story is fantasy concerning responses  
or precautions or technique. Everything Blair subjects Jim to is something I've done at some stage or another to my own sub(s). Trust me, I know what I'm doing! :) Final note: STD's doesn't exist with MY version of the guys. Be safe in RL. 

* * *

Jim needed to play. He needed it badly. He'd been snapping at everybody, including me, both at the station and at home. His patience was, in other words, non-existent. 

I knew what to do, but time was short and work was overwhelming most of the time. It was hard to find an evening where we didn't have to go somewhere or where we wouldn't risk the phone calling us away. 

We'd tried that once and I could still feel my face flush at the thought of Simon banging at the door while I'd frantically tried to loosen Jim fast enough. We'd almost made it. Simon gave me strange looks for weeks but no other repercussions came forth. 

The worst was the interrupted play. It's NOT fun going out to a murder scene with your balls tied in knots from sexual frustration. And when we got home we were too exhausted to do anything about it. 

I pushed that thought away and started planning ways to play hard, or was it ways to get hard? Whatever, as long as Jim's short temper got lessened and my own overwhelming need for my Sentinel would be appeased. Ordinary sex just didn't cut it anymore, not when the need had built for so long. 

I plotted and planned my way through most of the week until finally I could tell the man of my dreams, but right now worst nightmares, to show up at this specific address tonight. 

That address was actually a friend's place. I'd managed to bribe Mike into staying away for the evening and night in return for me taking his classes for the next week. He'd asked what I needed it for but I managed to elude him by telling something or other about needing to hide from a female admirer. 

After making sure that Jim understood what was going on, I left the station to get the place ready. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the bulge in his jeans visibly expand when he got what I was telling him. God, he needed this... just as I did. 

At Mike's place I took a good look around. A nice sturdy worktable right now cluttered. Hm, that needed to go. I cleared the table gently, putting the stacks evenly to the side. Then I put one of our own blankets on top of it, softening the surface slightly. Lastly, I lit about a dozen candles and put them down strategically around the table, but within safe distance. 

It was time for the more personal stuff. I used the shower, shamelessly indulging myself with plenty of hot water. I'd brought the clothes I needed a pair of leather chaps and a leather vest. 

Now I just needed Jim. 

Arriving slightly out of breath 5 minutes after the appointed time, I had the man of my life within reach again. This time without disturbances or a time limit... at least not until the next morning. 

I bid him come without a word. He came to me, standing in front of me. With a look I told him what he already knew. 

He was under my control from now on. 

He slowly sank to his knees in front of me. I could see his nostrils flaring and his pupils dilate as he took in the sight of my crotch, so temptingly close to his mouth. 

Unconsciously he leaned forward, but a simple "no" from me reminded him of where he was. 

I turned slightly and made a dig into my ever-present bag, grabbing his leather collar. His eyes lit up when he saw it and he wordlessly offered his throat to me. 

I secured it quickly, then took hold of his and led him to stand. I undressed him with teasing caresses down his strong body. When he finally stood naked before me, cock hard and ready for whatever I wanted to do with him, I led him over to the table. 

Getting him to lie down was no problem, and I fished the ropes out of the bag. Taking hold of his right wrist, I tied it to the table leg, using one of the shorter pieces of rope. Then I did the same with the left, as always making sure the rope was looped enough times that his skin wouldn't be chafed. I repeated the process with his ankles so he was lying spread eagle on the table. 

Grabbing the blindfold I proceeded to take his sight away. A soft kiss ensured his cooperation as well as it conveyed my love for him. 

Stroking over his magnificent body for a while, I teased his nipples to hard pebbles, making him gasp. 

I turned away to get the last rope in the bag, a thinner rope, but quite long. This one I looped in figure 8's around his cock and his balls, finishing by tying the ends to the lower table legs. I checked the tautness of the rope and found it tight as a bowstring. 

His cock was even harder now; straining towards the ceiling, since his balls were stretched so far from his body. 

I rearranged the candles more to my liking, letting him feel the heat of them without risking a burn. He knew not to move violently, not that he'd have an easy time doing that, except for his hips. The rest of him couldn't move much in any direction. 

I fondled his cock for a short while, letting him leak even more. 

"You're leaking, my pet." 

"Yes, Master." 

"I've got to do something about that, don't I?" 

"Yes, Master." 

I squeezed his cock tightly one final time, forcing more of that clear fluid out of the tip and then released him. 

I grabbed one of the candles next to his broad chest and held it about 2 feet up in the air above his gorgeous, trim body. Slowly tilting it, I watched as the first fat drop rolled over the rim. 

_Drip_

A barely audible hiss was his only reaction to the drop landing on his rippling stomach. 

I tilted the candle a bit more and watched as a series of drops landed in the same area, making him moan, making him try to move away from the heat of the wax. 

Leaning the candle back up to vertical position, I let him get his breath back. 

"You like that, don't you, my Pet?" 

It wasn't quite a question. He answered me anyway, like he always does in this kind of situation. 

"Yes Master, very much." 

In other situations, I always had problems getting him to talk, but here, now, with him so focused on me? No problem. 

Changing position slightly, I now aimed for a bit more sensitive tissues. 

His gasp was much louder this time. It should be. He's always had a hard time handling hot wax on his cock, even the shaft. Heh, hard time in more than one way... he loves it, and I love his reaction to it, seeing how much he wants it - needs it - takes intense pleasure from it. 

I gave him enough time to adjust to it before dropping the next drop next to it, also on his shaft. 

He was now leaking so much that the fluids had reached those first drops, mixing beautifully with the white wax. 

With my free hand I grabbed hold of his cock and pulled it towards his stomach, making it easier for me to drip evenly where I wanted the drops to go. 

Each drop falling to his cock caused him to moan and writhe slightly. Of course each wriggling movement he made pulled on his balls, which was a completely different pain for him. My hand holding his cock pulled the string even tauter, so I knew his balls were rolling balls of fire for him. 

I couldn't keep in my own moan at seeing him like this... so vulnerable, so focused and so totally aroused. 

He heard me and shivered even harder. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, letting me see him like this. 

I lowered the candle more, now only having it about 1 foot away from his hot flesh, and already I'd covered about half of his shaft with hot splashes of wax. 

The next drops to fall sent him higher, arching his back as much as he could and whimpering in need and pain. The two sensations intermixed so much that I doubted even _he_ knew what was what. 

I switched tactics for a bit, giving his cock a tiny rest. I let go of it and watched with fascination as it immediately jumped up to near vertical position again. 

The next drops fell on his taut nipples, the heat almost overloading him. I wasn't holding the candle very far from his body anymore. That was the way it should be starting from reasonably high up and building up, until he could take the heat from a bit less than a foot away from his skin. 

Slowly and meticulously I covered both his nipples with hot wax, building on the drops until it formed a solid plate of wax all over them. The heat was getting more intense as the layers built up. 

When he'd had all he could handle that way, his whimpers becoming louder and louder, I switched tactics again. 

Kissing him deeply I took his mind off the pain for a bit, but let the intensity stay at the same high. Plus, of course, it also helped me take my mind off that telephone pole pointing directly towards him. 

I put the candle down to the side for a bit and caressed his throat and cheeks with both hands while devouring his mouth, sucking on his tongue like I'd suck on his cock. Tongues dancing rapidly around each other, I let my hands glide down his sides, almost, but not quite, tickling. 

Gasping for breath we broke apart. I straightened up and let him feel my cock branding his shoulder with its heat. 

He whimpered and pleaded with me. 

"Please, may I taste you, Master? I can smell you leaking, and feel you... can I please?" 

"Oooooh Pet, you beg so prettily. You'll get a taste of me... later. Not now." 

He whimpered louder, his need so obvious to me, and my refusal of him a turn on. Asserting my complete control over him this way always made him extra hot, ever since that very first time he begged me to let him come and I said no. 

I moved away from him, no longer letting him feel my cock. Grabbing the candle again I moved back down towards his cock. It hadn't deflated one bit for the lack of attention. 

Holding it down again like before, I started letting the heated drops fall again. This time, my intention was to cover most of the rest of his straining flesh. 

The first drop hitting his cock head made him choke back a scream and shiver almost uncontrollably. The following drops caused that scream to become less restrained. 

I swiftly changed position of the candle, to hit his taut ball sac with a series of hot drops from the minimum safety distance. Immediately the held back scream broke loose. 

"Yes, that's it... let it go... let me hear you... let me hear your pleasure and your pain..." 

I let another series of drops fall onto his sensitive balls. He no longer even tried to restrain his outcries. 

My changing back to his cock head was a surprise to him; the shock making him shiver harder than ever in this entire evening. 

My own cock was screaming for attention, but I ignored it. The pain of self-denial was greatly outweighed by the pleasure of timing this just right. The time was drawing near, though. The tremors going through Jim were becoming so severe as to make my hand shift around on his stomach. I knew he couldn't handle much more of this without release. 

I let a few more drops fall, just for good measure, and then I put the candle safely aside. 

Caressing his quivering flesh, I removed the other candles out of reach. My soft murmurs of love soothed him through this interlude. He was too high up to handle it if I didn't give him some kind of attention. 

Finally the table was cleared of the candles and I crawled up onto it. He moaned as he felt the leather of my chaps caress his legs. I let my weight push his thighs down for a bit and leaned forward. My steel hard cock touching his set him gasping. 

"Please," he murmured brokenly. "Please." 

I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too, wanted to give it to him. 

I knee-walked my way up his upper body, peppering my way with small kisses to his smooth skin. 

He opened his mouth already before I reached his head, and I saw his nostrils flaring, taking in the scent of me, of my pre-come. 

I gingerly let my cock touch his lips. His tongue snaked out immediately, taking a swipe across the head. I hissed at the sensation and arched slightly towards him. 

He opened his mouth wider, inviting me in. 

Steadily I pushed in, feeling his hot mouth surround me. Halfway in I rested, just reveling in the heat and wetness of his very talented mouth. His tongue was dancing around; tickling my shaft while he greedily sucked all of my pre-come up. 

When he moaned again I knew that he was ready for more. In preparation to give him more, I pulled out for a moment, turning around swiftly and moving slightly backwards. I stretched to the side and loosed first one hand, then leaned over and loosened the other one. 

Finally ready, I bent over and guided my cock into his open mouth. At this angle he could take all of me without choking. I could just slide directly into his throat and that was exactly what I did. One smooth slide and he had my hairs tickling his nose and chin, my balls resting on his nose and the blindfold. 

I rested there for a few secs before pulling out again, almost all the way out. 

He whimpered in pure need. 

"You can use your hands, Pet. Touch me." 

He reached up and cupped my ass cheeks, squeezing them. At the same time I reached out with my hand and stroked his cock ever so lightly, taking care not to bring him over the edge. 

When his fingers strayed to my asshole, I started thrusting in and out of his greedy mouth. I felt a finger sliding in besides my cock, making me shiver in anticipation. 

Arching my back slightly I awaited his finger inside me eagerly. I could feel my balls drawing up already, preparing to empty themselves into the willing throat underneath me. 

When he finally slid the finger out, now sloppy wet with saliva, it was almost too late. I was fucking his throat furiously and pumping his cock ever harder. He slid it in deep, forcing a deep moan out of me. 

I didn't expect it when he pulled it out to immediately plunge in again... with a companion. It hurt, but being so close to coming as I was, it didn't matter one bit. He stretched my asshole widely and went straight for gold. 

I almost pulled his cock clean off his body when he got there, rubbing my prostate hard, circling around and around it. 

He was moaning around my cock, he was so close I could almost taste it. I pumped his cock harder, concentrating around his cock head, rubbing my palm over it again and again, feeling his cock swell over and over again. Only his own control, and the fact that I still hadn't said he could, prevented him from swelling the last bit and come all over my hand. 

My own orgasm was lurking in the background, coming closer with each thrust. His moans didn't help one bit, the vibrations around me made me  
simultaneously want to come immediately and continue like this for hours. 

I couldn't hold off any longer, I needed to come like I needed my next breath of air. 

I whimpered. 

"Come for me, Pet. Come all over my hand as you drink me down. Come for me NOOOOW!" 

The last was torn from me in a scream of ecstasy as I gave in to the pleasure of his talented mouth. 

I felt him bucking as hard as he could, moaning around me between swallowing my come. His seed was spurting over my hand, his chest and his stomach, anointing me with his offering, his final proof of his submission to me. 

Panting for air, I felt him suck the last drops from my drained cock as I squeezed the final drops from his. 

I allowed myself to collapse on top of him for a few blissful minutes. He slowly slid his fingers out of me and places his hand on my ass cheek. 

When I got my breath back, I raised up and slid off the table. It was less than graceful, but I didn't care. I'd just had one of the most powerful orgasms since... well, since last we played hard. 

With slightly shaking hands I untied him, first his cock and balls, then his ankles. Next I started gently peeling the wax off of him. The fact that it was in so many layers made it easy. It came off in large flakes and left almost no trace behind. 

He winced a couple of times when a hair was stuck, but otherwise just lay there, looking gorgeous and totally spent. 

Discarding the wax into the nearest waste bin, I went for a wash cloth to clean off the rest of the wax. The warm water took most of it, the rest could wait until we both had energy enough for a shower. 

When he also had some energy back in his body, he slid off the table, graceful as always. Then he sat down in a chair, looking at me. I couldn't resist, didn't even want to resist. I went over to him and sat on his lap. 

"That was perfect, Chief. Thanks. I really needed that." 

"I know. You've been a bear this last week. Even I wanted to kick your ass out of the department." 

He chuckled deep in his throat. 

"I know. I'm sorry, Chief. I just couldn't relax... it was all so out of my control. I didn't want anything more than just relax with you, but constantly there was something else, some new horror, some new case, yet another demand for my attention. I just couldn't..." 

"Shhh... it's ok. I know. That's why we don't have to go anywhere until tomorrow morning. We have Mike's apartment until then." 

He held me close and sighed into my hair, sniffing me deeply. 

"Would you mind if I want to go home?" 

My heart melted. I actually hadn't expected him to stay here, but to hear him ask this way, so sweetly... It just threw me. 

"No problem, my Pet. We'll go home and have a shower there, and then go to bed and make love one last time before we sleep. How's that?" 

I felt his cock stir slightly. I took it as a yes. I wasn't wrong. 

* * *

End Candle Light. 


End file.
